The present disclosure relates generally to welding alloys and, more specifically, to welding consumables (e.g., welding wires and rods) for welding, such as Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (GTAW), Shielded Metal Arc Welding (SMAW), and Flux Core Arc Welding (FCAW).
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of applications. For example, welding is often used in applications such as shipbuilding, offshore platform, construction, pipe mills, and so forth. Certain welding techniques (e.g., Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), Gas-shielded Flux Core Arc Welding (FCAW-G), Self-shielded Flux Core Arc Welding (FCAW-S), and Submerged Arc Welding (SAW)), typically employ a welding consumable in the form of welding wire. Other welding techniques (e.g., Shielded Metal Arc Welding (SMAW) and Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (GTAW)) may utilize a welding consumable in the form of a stick or rod. These types of welding consumables may generally provide a supply of filler metal to form the weld deposits on a workpiece.